Dibs
by multifandomer
Summary: "I just walked into this room at a party and someone yelled 'dibs'".


Having only recently started at Beacon Hills High School, this was the first, and hopefully not the last, party Liam had been to. It was well known throughout the school that Lydia Martin threw the best parties, and this one was no exception.

The party was in full swing, and had been for the last hour and a half. Liam had come later than most people, around 20 minutes ago because of his step-father. He had grabbed a drink from the kitchen, which was his first stop after getting through the crowds of people blocking up the lawn and front door. With a beer in his hand, he decided to explore the house.

Starting at the front of the house, he made his way into the living room, which was even more crowded than the front door. He guess this is where most people were as this was where the music was coming from, and judging by the amount of people grinding against each other in the middle of the room, most of the people at this party liked to dance. From what he could see in the room, there were empty beer bottle and can, and plastic cups scattered all around the room. His only thought as he looked at the mess was that it would be a bitch to clean up in the morning.

Leaving the living room, he carried on into another room which was the dining room, judging by the table in the middle of the room that could barely be seen thanks to the many people sitting on and around it, and some even laying on it making out with some other drunken person at the party. Deciding this definitely wasn't a room he wanted to stay in, he quickly left, and made his way back to the kitchen, which was significantly more packed than when he had been in before. He grabbed himself another drink while he was in there, throwing his empty bottle away because his mother raised him to be respectful at other people's houses and throw away his rubbish, even though it was a party and it was a given that there would be mess after. He didn't want to add anymore mess for Lydia to clear up.

Quickly leaving the hoards of people in the kitchen, he made his was up the stairs, dodging all the couples that thought it would be a good idea to make out on them. After trying two of the rooms, and both doors being locked, and stumbling into a bathroom where a couple had decided it would be a good place to make a baby, he got to the last door in the corridor. The door was open, and he could hear people talking inside. He walked through the door and found a group of people, one of which was the hostess herself Lydia Martin, sitting round on the furniture in the room. The music couldn't be heard as much in here, which, he assumed, is why these people had gathered in there.

He knew the names of most, if not all, of the people in the room as some of them were on the lacrosse team, and the others were friends with them, meaning everyone knew who they were. He went around naming people in his head as he surveyed the room.

As well as Lydia, who was busy having a conversation with Allison, there was also Lydia's boyfriend Aiden and his brother Ethan, who was sitting very close to Danny, who was in the middle of a conversation with his best friend and lacrosse team captain Jackson.

In the corner of the room there was Erica, her boyfriend Boyd, and Isaac, the latter two being on the lacrosse team. They were sitting with a man, who looked too old to be in high school, and yet looked nothing like Lydia, and so couldn't be related to her.

As his eyes moved from that group to another group in the room, he heard a voice louder than the rest of them shout "Dibs!" As he turned to where the voice had come from, much like everyone else in the room, he was shocked to see Stiles Stilinski, the lacrosse team's bench warmer, looking straight at him with a grin on his face. As everyone else noticed that Stiles was looking at something, they all turned their heads to look at him. Jackson was the first person to react.

"Shut it Stilinski." He said, turning back to look at Danny.

"You can't dibs people. Not without letting everyone know what's up for grabs." Danny said.

"That's not the rules of dibs Danny. Whoever says it first can dibs without warning anyone." Stiles told him.

"Not fair. You cheated!" Danny almost shouted.

"I'm right here." Ethan said, playfully elbowing Danny's side. Danny smiled at him, then carried on his conversation with Jackson.

"Hey, Liam, right? Lis–" Scott started, but never got to finish as he was interrupted by Stiles.

"Liam! Come and sit with us!" He shouted.

"Sorry, he's had a bit too much to drink tonight, and that makes him more confident than he should be." Scott apologises.

"That's not true Scotty." Stiles said, playfully pushing him.

Liam had just stood their awkwardly while this whole exchange went on, but was saved by a familiar voice.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you. When did you get here?" Mason asked as he came up behind Liam and entered the room.

"Hey! Back off! I dibsed him fair and square." Stiles argued as he tried to stand up and confront Mason, but stumbled, and was then pulled back into his seat by Scott.

"Again, really sorry." Scott apologised to Liam again.

"Did I miss something?" Mason asked confused.

"Stiles thinks he has claim over people." The man at the back of the room filled in for Mason.

"Okay then." Mason said, still slightly confused. There was a sigh from Lydia as she turned to talk to the two boys at the door.

"Listen, you two can stay in here, but try and keep it down a bit. This is the quietest room in the house at the moment and we just want to talk and be able to hear ourselves think. So feel free to come in, but if you get too loud, you can go back to the main party. Got it?" She said. When the boys nodded, she turned back to Allison to continue her conversation.

Liam and Mason walked further into the room, and decided that going to the group in the corner was probably their best option if they wanted to stay in the room.

"Mind if we join?" Mason asked as they approached the group.

"By all means." The man said, gesturing one of the few empty chairs in the room.

The boys sat down and were just about to join in the conversation when Stiles' voice piped up again.

"No fair Derek! What part of dibs does no one understand?" He shouted.

"Stiles! That rule about keeping it down applies to you too. Do you want to be stuck out there with everyone else?" Lydia asked. Stiles slowly shook his head. "Good, then shut up." She said, then turned away from him.

The boys spent the rest of the party talking to Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and the man, who they now knew was called Derek. Every so often Liam would look in Stiles direction and catching him staring, but no more was said on the whole 'dibs' thing.

When Monday rolled around, most of the people who had gone to the party were still getting over their hangovers. Never let it be said that Lydia throws half-assed parties. This made lacrosse practise interesting, as most of the team had to take breaks every 10 minutes because their heads hurt. To say Coach was annoyed was an understatement.

There was a mini game going on to finish up practise, which meant that some of the boys were playing, and the others had the luxury of sitting around and finally trying to stop their heads from pounding.

Liam was sitting on the floor on the sidelines on his own, watching the game when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up to find Stiles standing there.

"Uh, hi. Is this seat taken?" He asked, gesturing to the space next to him. Liam shook his head and looked back out on to the lacrosse field as Stiles sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles spoke.

"So, um, I'm sorry about the party. I know you shouldn't dibs people, and I embarrassed us both." He apologised.

"It's cool. It was actually kind of funny looking back. And flattering." Liam joked.

"I just get too confident when I get drunk." Stiles told him.

"I know. Scott said." Liam smiled. They sat in silence again for a few moments.

"But for the record, if you could dibs people, I'm not saying I would dibs you, but I would totally dibs you." Stiles said, grinning.

"Well you can't dibs, but you could ask me out." Liam suggested, feeling more confident than usual.

"Would you say yes?" Stiles asked, more serious now.

"You'll have to ask and find out, wont you?" Liam smiled. There was a pause, neither of them saying anything and both of them looking out onto the field.

"Do you want to go grab something from the diner down the road after practise?" Stiles asked, looking at Liam.

"I'd love to." Liam smiled as he turned to look at Stiles.

"Dunbar! Stilinski! Hit the showers. Now!" Coach shouted to them. As they looked around, they noticed that everyone else was making their way there too. Stiles got up and then held a hand out for Liam to take. Once he had pulled him up, Stiles went to pull his hand away, but Liam laced his fingers through Stiles' so their hands were more comfortable and began walking. Stiles walked alongside him, looking down at their hands before looking up at Liam. Liam looked back as him and smiled, then dragged Stiles faster to get to the locker room.

After showering and changing, Stiles and Liam said goodbye to each of their best friends and then made their way to Stiles' jeep to go to the diner. They spent a couple of hours there before Stiles drove Liam back home.

When they arrived, Stiles, like the gentleman he was, got out and opened Liam's door for him, then walked him to his door.

"So…" Liam said, trailing off.

"So…" Stiles did the same.

"I, uh, I had fun." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me too." Stiles said, nodding in agreement. "Could we maybe do it again sometime?" He asked.

"Definitely. I'd like that." He smiled.

"Okay then. Good. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Stiles said. Before Liam had a chance to reply, Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips against Liam's in a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he stood there looking at Liam, waiting to see his reaction.

"I, uh, hope that was okay." Stiles said, feeling nervous, and snapping Liam back to reality.

"Uh, yeah. It was fine." He said, a smile slowly spreading across his face, which was soon mirrored by Stiles. "See you tomorrow." Liam said, then leaned forwards to press a kiss to Stiles' lips. He pulled away and smiled at Stiles, who smiled back, then turned to his door and opened it.

Stiles waited for the door to close before he turned back to go to his jeep. He opened the door and got in, and sat their staring at Liam's house for a few moments.

"Yes!" Stiles practically shouted, dancing in his seat. "And the dibs wins again." He said, starting the car when he looks up at the house to see Liam with an amused smirk on his face, and driving away with his face flushing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So this is from a prompt thing I saw on Tumblr from a text message thing, and I thought it would be fun to write. It's nearly 2am here, so there may be some mistakes in it :P**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
